disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1992
]] ]] '']] '' video game]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 10 - ''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (Hollywood Pictures) *February 7 - Medicine Man (Hollywood Pictures) *February 14 - The Great Mouse Detective is re-issued to theaters as The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. *March 6 - Blame It on the Bellboy (Hollywood Pictures) *April 3 - Straight Talk (Hollywood Pictures) *April 10 - Newsies *April 24 - Passed Away (Hollywood Pictures) *May 22 - Encino Man (Hollywood Pictures) *May 29 - Sister Act (Touchstone Pictures) *June 26 - Pinocchio (re-issue) *July 17 **''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' **''A Stranger Among Us'' (Hollywood Pictures) *August 7 - 3 Ninjas (Touchstone Pictures) *August 21 - The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (Touchstone Pictures) *September 18 **''Captain Ron'' (Touchstone Pictures) **''Sarafina!'' (Hollywood Pictures) *October 2 - The Mighty Ducks *October 16 - Consenting Adults *November 8 - Aladdin premieres in Hollywood, California. *November 11 - Aladdin (Los Angeles, California)/(New York City, New York) *November 25 - Aladdin is released to universal acclaim and is a huge financial success. *December 4 - The Distinguished Gentleman (Hollywood Pictures) *December 11 - The Muppet Christmas Carol Shorts *July 17 - Off His Rockers is released alongside Honey, I Blew Up the Kid. *August 7 - Pedal to the Metal is released alongside 3 Ninjas. Events *After 9 years, The Goofy World of Sports is the last video in the Walt Disney Cartoon Classics VHS series. *Disney begins to distribute DiC's programmes on home video in the United States. Character debuts *July 17 - Adam Szalinski, Dr. Charles Hendrickson, Clifford Sterling, Mandy Park *September 18 - Captain Ron Rico, Martin Harvey, Katherine Harvey, Caroline Harvey, Ben Harvey *September 19 - Bonkers D. Bobcat *November 25 - Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Genie, The Sultan, Jafar, Iago, Magic Carpet, Rajah, Razoul, Cave of Wonders, Prince Achmed, Harem Girls, Gazeem, Royal Guards, Farouk, Sultana Theme parks *January 7 - Voyage of the Little Mermaid opens at Disney MGM Studios. *January 23 - The Eagle Pines Golf Course at the Bonnet Creek Golf Club opens at Walt Disney World. *April 12 - Euro Disneyland (later renamed Disneyland Paris) opens. *May 13 - Fantasmic! debuts at Disneyland. *October 1 - Splash Mountain opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *October 2 - Splash Mountain opens at Magic Kingdom. Albums *September 8 - The Music of Disney: A Legacy in Song Television *September 5 - Goof Troop premieres in syndication. *September 19 - The Little Mermaid and Raw Toonage premiere on CBS. *December 12 - Darkwing Duck airs its final episode. Books *''Darkwing Duck: The Silly Canine Caper'' *''Goof Troop: Great Egg-Spectations'' Video games *''TaleSpin'' for the Sega Genesis and Game Gear. *''Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for the Sega Master System and Game Gear. *''Darkwing Duck'' for the NES. *''World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck'' for the Sega Genesis. *''Stunt Island'' *December - The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse for the Super NES. Home video releases VHS releases *January 22 - Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *February 5 - The Rocketeer *February 27 **''TaleSpin'' (4 VHS) **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (3 VHS) **''Frankenweenie'' *April 10 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians *May 27 - Father of the Bride *June 19 **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Special Edition: Fun on the Job!, ''The Goofy World of Sports, and Happy Summer Days **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest'' *July 17 **''The Great Mouse Detective'' **''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' **''Swiss Family Robinson'' **''The Marrying Man'' *August 26 - Blame It on the Bellboy *September 18 **''So Dear to My Heart'' **''The Rescuers'' *October 14 - Newsies *October 30 **''Beauty and the Beast'' **''The Absent-Minded Professor'' **''The Sword and the Rose'' **''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier'' **''Pollyanna'' *November 20 - Sister Act Laserdisc releases *June 19 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Special Edition: Fun on the Job!, The Goofy World of Sports, and Happy Summer Days In fiction *August 10 - Alex Russo is born. (Wizards of Waverly Place) People Births *January 17 - Nate Hartley (actor) *February 10 - Jordan Maron (actor, commentator, and minor musician) *February 14 - Freddie Highmore (actor, voice actor, producer, and director) *February 17 - Meaghan Jette Martin (actress, voice actress, and singer) *March 10 - Emily Osment (actress and singer) *March 13 - Kaya Scodelario (actress) *March 17 - John Boyega (actor) *March 26 - Haley Ramm (actress) *April 10 - Daisy Ridley (actress and singer) *April 18 - Chloe Bennet (actress and singer) *April 24 - Doc Shaw (actor, singer, and rapper) *May 4 - Grace Phipps (actress and singer) *May 7 - Alexander Ludwig (actor, singer, and model) *May 18 - Spencer Breslin (actor and musician) *May 21 **Hutch Dano (actor) **Olivia Olson (actress, voice actress, and singer-songwriter) *May 29 - Gregg Sulkin (actor) *June 12 - Ryan Malgarini (actor) *June 14 - Daryl Sabara (actor and voice actor) *June 26 - Jennette McCurdy (actress and singer-songwriter) *July 17 - Billie Lourd (actress) *July 22 - Selena Gomez (actress, singer, and fashion designer) *July 28 - Spencer Boldman (actor) *August 4 - Cole and Dylan Sprouse (twin actors) *August 20 - Demi Lovato (singer-songwriter, musician, actress, and anti-bullying spokesperson) *August 30 - Jessica Henwick (actress) *September 16 - Nick Jonas (singer-songwriter, musician, and actor) *October 12 - Josh Hutcherson (actor and voice actor) *October 15 - Vincent Martella (actor, voice actor, and singer) *October 22 - Sofia Vassilieva (actress) *October 31 - Vanessa Marano (actress) *November 23 - Miley Cyrus (actress, voice actress, and singer-songwriter) *November 28 - Adam Hicks (actor, rapper, and singer-songwriter) *December 18 - Bridgit Mendler (actress, musician, singer, and songwriter) Deaths *January 9 - Claude Coats (Imagineer and background artist) *February 4 - John Dehner (animator and actor) *February 9 - Jack Kinney (animator, director, and producer) *March 4 - Art Babbitt (animator) *March 6 - Elvia Allman (actress and voice actress) *March 14 - Alan Dinehart (voice director, dialogue director, voice actor, producer, writer, director, and recording director) *March 25 - Nancy Walker (actress and comedian) *June 7 - Bob Sweeney (actor, director, and producer) *July 18 - Rudolf Ising (animator) *August 23 - Charles A. Nichols (animator and film director) *September 12 - Anthony Perkins (actor) *November 22 - Sterling Holloway (actor and voice actor) es:1992 fr:1992 nl:1992 pt-br:1992 Category:Years in Disney history